


What to Do When We Do Have Some Time

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Theo Raeken, Implied Sexual Content, Liam's mom's name is Jenna, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Another pointless, but adorable, look into a day at the Geyer residence.  Theo has the morning off while Liam is at Saturday practice.  Bonding with Mrs. Geyer ensues.Or, an awkward, self-indulgent Happy!Theo fic that starts heartwarming and ends dirty.Inspired by the warm happy Thiam feelings that I got while listening to Grouplove's "Lovely Cup"





	What to Do When We Do Have Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> "You're such a lovely cup,  
> Why don't you fill me up?  
> All these reasons too hard to explain  
> So I'll take you up my dear,  
> We got it all right here  
> Here is now and now is where I wanna be"  
> \- Lovely Cup, by Grouplove

Theo stood in the Geyer's kitchen, coffee clutched in both hands, staring at the toaster. He took a deep breath and took in the distinct smell of the house that he'd come to call home and the Beacon Hills lacrosse hoodie that Liam left with him when he took off for practice early that morning. He sighed dreamily, shaking his head at himself for being such a sap.

"What're you smiling about so early on a Saturday?"

Theo startled visibly at Mrs. Geyer's sudden appearance at his side.

"Boy." She chuckled and poured herself a coffee. "Those super senses aren't quite as good as you boys hyped them up to be."

"Sorry, Mrs. Geyer." Theo smirked as the toaster popped out his bagel. "Was just caught up in my head, I guess. And it's not early.  It's past nine.  You want a bagel while I'm making 'em?"

"I have plans to meet my sister for brunch, but thanks. And Theo, I told you, please call me Jenna. I know the doctor likes being called Dr. Geyer, but Mrs. Geyer isn't my favorite. It makes me think of his mother." She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "That lady did not like me at all when I met her. Between you and me, I think she only forgave us and spent time with us after we eloped because she was so smitten with little Liam."

"I'll try to remember to call you Jenna." Theo answered, face glowing at the mention of his boyfriend. He sat down at the kitchen island with his coffee and bagel. "And I can understand someone sticking around because of that kid."

"Oh yeah?" Jenna Geyer's face broke out in a smile that rivaled the one on Theo's. She stood across from the 18-year-old who was clearly so smitten with her son, leaning her elbows on the counter and she sipped her coffee. "What's that boy done now that's got you so distracted you can't hear my tired, clumsy ass stumbling into the kitchen for coffee?"

"Honestly?" Theo suddenly frowned self-consciously, looking up at her from under his eyelashes.

"Yes, of course, honestly." She rolled her eyes, then widened them suddenly. "Ooh, oh. No. Not if it's something I don't want to know."

"No, no, nothing like that, I swear." Theo blushed, and smirked a little at Liam's mom finally acknowledging the rules that were clearly being broken under her roof. "It's just... He loves me."

Theo shrugged shyly, looking at his boyfriend's mom with a timid smile.

"Oh!" She smiled back, eyes wide. "Really? He told you? Already? I mean, it's kind of obvious he does, but its so soon, and he's always just been so emotionally clueless. And y'know... I'm actually really surprised he admitted it. He seemed like been he was playing all this..." She motioned to Theo, waving her hand in a circle at him, "...stuff pretty close to the chest."

"Yeah, well." Theo rolled his eyes. "I guess there's only enough room in this relationship for one emotionally stunted individual."

"Ha! You really are both pretty awful. In fact, that's the first time either of you has referred to this as a relationship." Jenna stood and placed her coffee next to the sink. She leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms and making a futile attempt to look intimidating. "I know he's almost eighteen, and not my little boy anymore, but he will always be my baby. While I know you won't ever try to, but I need to warn you, if you break his little heart, I will destroy you."

Theo tried not to smile as he nodded in understanding.

"I'm serious! Take me seriously, Theo!" Jenna pointed accusingly. "I don't care how scary you think you can be, Mr. Were-Whatever-You-Turn-Into, I will become your worst nightmare."

"Oh, don't worry, I believe you." Theo nodded empathically, schooling his features to a serious expression. "It's just unnecessary. Trust me.  I know that if I fuck up at all - sorry, excuse my language - Scott will literally break his pacifist constitution and send Malia to dismember me slowly and painfully. That's literal, by the way."

"Oh." Jenna mused, frowning and nodding with a shrug. "Okay. Well, that's disturbing. And murderous."

"Eh, I've been dead before." Theo donned a wry grin. "Something that your son fixed, actually."

"Are we still being literal?" She narrowed her eyes, gesturing at the space between them in reference.

"Do you really wanna know?" Theo squinted back with a wince.

Jenna closed her eyes and shook her head to dismiss the remainder of the conversation. She pushed away from the counter and walked towards the stairs, stopping to drop a kiss to the top of Theo's head as she passed.

"On that note... I'm glad you keep my Liam so happy and most importantly, safe.  I'm glad you're with us, and I promise not to let anyone kill you while you're under my roof." She laughed lightly, running a hand through his hair before continuing toward her room to get ready. "As long as you go see Kristy for a haircut. You boys and your long hair."

Theo groaned but smiled as he mumbled a 'fiiine' before shoving a piece of bagel into his mouth.

 

*****

.

Theo was awoken by a strong arm wrapping around his waist and a warm solid body pressing up against back through the sheets.

"What're you doing in my tiny little bed?" Liam whispered, nuzzling into the skin behind Theo's ear. "You have a giant one in your-"

Liam stopped suddenly and pulled his nose away a couple inches.  He sniffed audibly. His hand moved up to Theo's hip and slid under the blanket covering his boyfriend's lower half.

"Really, Theo?" Liam snorted and scrunched his nose as his hand traveled all the way to the chimera's thigh without meeting a stitch of clothing. "This is how you spent your morning off? Getting off in my bed, which I rarely use, without me? You're such a dork, and also disgusting for using my sheets to clean yourself off and then proceeding to fall asleep still in them."

Theo smiled sleepily and turned his head partway so that he could see Liam out of the corner of his eye. Liam returned his arm to Theo's waist to pull him impossibly closer then craned his neck to kiss the corner of his smile.

"Alright, judgy." Theo huffed, turning his head back toward the wall and closing his eyes once more. He wiggled in his boyfriend's embrace, lacing his fingers through the werewolf's, where they rested on his abdomen. "Your words are saying I'm gross, but other parts of your body are calling you a liar."

"Of course I'm fucking hard, douchebag." Liam pressed his hips forward in emphasis. "I just worked out for 3 hours and came home to a really hot guy, naked, in my bed, and reeking of jizz. I'm seventeen. And I need exactly none of those things to happen to give me a boner.  A light breeze would do it."

"Yeah, well." Theo chuckled, letting go of Liam's hand and turning over to face him. He ran a hand down Liam's Jersey, stopping as he reached his aforementioned engorged body part and squeezing him through his shorts gently. He raised his head to look at the clock behind Liam. "You're gonna have to fix that problem on your own. Its almost noon.  Your mom will be home any minute and I gotta shower. I'm disgusting."

"Excuse me?!" Liam's eyes widened and jaw dropped as Theo crawled over him and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his discarded sweats on then heading for the door. "Dude! You cannot be serious right now."

"Aw. Bub." Theo pouted dramatically. "Of course I'm not. Your mom won't be home for another couple hours at least."

He let out a laugh at the outraged look on Liam's face at being lied to. The teen sat up and chucked a pillow at him as he giggled to himself.

"I wasn't kidding about the shower though." He said after his laughter subsided. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and held out a hand to the equally disgusting, dirt and sweat covered young man, indicating he wanted Liam to stand. "I was just really hoping you'd help clean me up."

Liam pulled off his jersey before standing and grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"Fuck yeah." Liam growled lightly, pulling Theo excitedly toward the en-suite.

Theo laughed heartily, letting himself be dragged by the hand and shutting the bathroom door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably because it's so stupid, but I think this is my favorite fic I've written in the series. <3


End file.
